The general objective is to advance understanding of brain activity and information processing by studying the relationships between neurophysiological and behavioral measures. Both magnetic field and electrical potential data will be obtained in research on brain activity recording, short-term memory, and linguistic information processing. Based on experimental results in information processing and cognitive psychology, electrophysiological experiments have been designed to correlate Electroencephalogram (EEG) and Magnetoencephalogram (MEG) with cognitive functions and to identify meaningful components of the electrical brain activity. The experiments are organized around electrical recording of brain activity during specific tasks dependent on controlled stimuli. Approaches toward systematic, robust and efficient MEG and EEG measurement and evaluation are emphasized, including Event-Related Potentials and extended applications of the Relative Covariance method that combines simultaneously obtained electrical potential and magnetic field measurements. These techniques have potential significance for clinical assessment as well as experimental studies in memory and linguistic processing. The research has relevance in neuropsychology, neurology, psychology, vision and biopsychology.